A smart lamp not only can provide an illumination function, but can implement a simple sensing function and an automatic control, thereby saving the energy and facilitating people's life. The smart lamp currently on the market primarily refers to an infrared lamp comprising a light sensor, an infrared detector for human body, and a lighting source. The function of the infrared lamp are realized by using the light sensor to sense the light intensity to automatically open the infrared detector first, and then using the infrared detector to detect heat radiation of the human body to sense if someone is coming, by which an effect on intelligent control of an opening and closing of the lamp is achieved.
However, in the above-mentioned smart lamp, a power switch of the infrared lamp can only be manually controlled in the field, and an authentic intellectualization cannot be realized. In addition, the conventional smart lamp has little control style and poor user experience.